


Reach Out And Touch Someone

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: If you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with. Phone sex. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Mmmm...phone sex...I think I took some liberty with the location of the comm units. Eh.  


* * *

"Tucker to Sato."

The persistent voice cuts through her dream, the nice one where she is lying on the beach having that cute cabana boy (Chris somebody?) rub coconut oil on her back, and pulls her reluctantly to consciousness. Blindly she reaches for the comm unit to shut it up.

"Sato here," she replies, or at least the mumbled equivalent.

"...what're ya wearin'?"

A cautious eye, not quite understanding what the disbelieving ear had heard, opens and looks at the mesh of the speaker. "Huh?"

"Ya got that green nightie on? Or the red teddy?"

She stretches as a wide smile grows. Let him wait.

"Hosh? Darlin'?"

"The red teddy." She rolls over onto her back and stretches some more, silk sliding over smooth skin. She could feel a throb low in her belly as they start the familiar game. "What about you?"

A contented sigh comes over the comm. "Just m' boxers."

"The ones that shrank?" Closing her eyes, she can see him in the faded blue briefs, straining against the cloth.

"Of course." He chuckles at her sound of pleasure. "He's so hard. I've been layin' here, thinkin' about you. In that teddy, outa that teddy..."

"Touch him for me. Lightly, up and down the shaft, but don't take him out." She hears the hissing intake of breath as he does as he was told. "You like that, don't you?"

"Like it better if it was you, darlin'."

"Unfortunately it's not. Of course if it was me, I'd have my mouth wrapped around him by now..."

"Not yet, Hosh, I want this to last. You have that toy I gave you handy?"

Reaching over her head, she takes a flat silver oval object off the shelf. "It's right here."

"Turn it on, darlin'."

She touches three areas on the oval in a specific pattern, bringing it to life.  
Sliding a hand under the teddy, she slips the oval between her legs. A sharp gasp is his reward.

"Feels good?"

"Mmmm...wish it was you too."

"I'd tease that nub of yours 'til it was like a rock, then dip my tongue into you...God, Hosh, you taste so good..."

"I'd still have my mouth around him, running my tongue around the head, down the shaft, sucking on the tip until I'd take him all in at once and hold him there, warm and wet..."

His voice is ragged as it comes over the comm. "I'm buried between your thighs, drinkin' you in, but I can't keep away from that hard nub, I take it between my teeth and you scream..."

"I'm getting so close Charlie...I need you in me..."

"I turn around and push him in without warnin', a nipple in my mouth now, and you scream louder..." A hand reaches up to caress a breast, fingers where his mouth should be. She whimpers at the touch.

"I'm drivin' hard, all finesse gone, simply wantin' to be in you. You're so tight, and wet, and hot...I feel your legs wrap around my hips, urgin' me to go faster, to just fuck you, fuck you hard..."

Their breathing comes fast, in concert with each other over the comm. "Please, Charlie, please..." She begs, unashamed at her need.

"Your nails rake across my back and I explode, and you come too, I feel you spasm around me." His cries mix with hers as she arches on her bunk, and they come together, calling out for each other across the ship.

His voice is lower now, and not so urgent. "I kiss you as you tremble, gatherin' you close. I pull the blanket over us, and tell you how much I love you."

Her hand reaches out as she comes down off her orgasm, and caresses the comm. "I love you too, Charlie." Even through the wires he can hear it in her voice.

"'Night darlin'."

"Good night, sweetheart."


End file.
